User talk:Bunnyboo50
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:Daisy56 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 19:12, December 11, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re: Hello Yes, I would like to be your friend! And I really like your name, Bunnyboo. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 07:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well I also ship: Canderemy and Ferbessa!!!! But I don't ship Isabella + Baljeet —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 09:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : :You're also a nice person Bunnyboo! —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 08:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Your Blog Sorry for that bad comment I think that was cool but I trying to rub it out and Do you want this.Michelpacheo1 21:11, December 13, 2010 (UTC)P This is the tri state Gazette All you have to do is Go To the edit page and the use enter at the last user from the Subpage and write your user but start like this Signature button and after edit it back and rub the signure (please dont rub you User)I ll give you this is And Which do want. (a)Write your user myself (b)Write it yourself Michelpacheo1 16:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC)Michelpacheo1